<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonnet 1: Adora to Catra (I) by HeracliteanFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623693">Sonnet 1: Adora to Catra (I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeracliteanFire/pseuds/HeracliteanFire'>HeracliteanFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeracliteanFire/pseuds/HeracliteanFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora in Brightmoon longs for Catra, still fighting for the Horde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adoretti: Sonnets about She-Ra and the Princesses of Power [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonnet 1: Adora to Catra (I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brought up as one, for too long we’ve been sundered,<br/>
   Divided by the bitter work of war;<br/>
And in the watches of the night I’ve wondered:<br/>
   How could you be my foe, whom I adore?<br/>
The merest chance took me away from you<br/>
   And led me unawares to She-Ra’s sword,<br/>
To new (and costly) knowledge; but I knew<br/>
   I had to pay for truths I’d once ignored.<br/>
While I could never wish to wish you ill,<br/>
   Your fealty lies with those Brightmoon abhors—<br/>
Lord Hordak’s Evil Horde! But, even still,<br/>
   My love, please know: it’s you my heart adores.<br/>
      And though I feel the rending of your claws,<br/>
      I will not spurn your love for any cause.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first work in a projected series of sonnets on characters and events from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. For now, numbering of sonnets indicates compositional order only and is not intended to suggest a chronological sequence of works to be read in a specific order.</p>
<p>This is also my first fanwork in verse (or any medium, really) and my first work posted to AO3. I'm excited to explore the Archive further!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>